1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bulldozers and, more particularly, to the large bulldozers commonly used in building logging roads; and, more particularly, the invention relates to the novel concept of mounting a cable-winding winch on the top of the canopy so as to permit extension of the cable forward of the front end of the bulldozer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been common to mount the winch on the rear of the bulldozer. This requires that the rear end of the bulldozer be facing in the direction of the object to which the cable extending from the winch is to be attached.
A frequent problem encountered by road building crews in new logging areas is that of removal of logs in the path ahead of the road being built or on the road itself. When new roads are being developed in a new logging area, the road building equipment must frequently travel long distances before adequate space can be found to provide a turnaround area for the vehicle. A typical example is road construction along the face of a steep hillside. On conventional road building equipment whereon the winch is located on the rear of the vehicle, the vehicle is required to reverse for a long distance along a newly constructed and relatively narrow road until it can be turned around and headed back again in reverse to reach the log. This operation is both time-consuming and dangerous to the operator of the vehicle.